


Salt Circle

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Heartshipping, M/M, Masturbation, Occult, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Trans Character, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Ryou finds a spell to bring back the Spirits of the items. But he needs a powerful source of energy... maybe Yugi can help him with that.





	Salt Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was a gift for a friend I wrote a year ago, so if this doesn't read as smoothly as Amen, that would be why. I've been wanting to post this fic for a while now, and I figured that around Spooky Month would be perfect! 
> 
> ShadowoftheLamp found the picture that inspired this fic, so here's that: [LINK!](https://shadowofthelamp.tumblr.com/post/179406169311/spacerocketbunny-oops-another-date-turned-into#permalink-notes)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was early in the morning, and Ryou was hunched over his desk. He had been isolating himself there for about… two days? Three? He had forgotten once he figured out how to read the spellbook beneath him. 

For the past three years, Ryou had been researching a possible way to bring back the Spirit of the Ring. On his way to doing so, he realized he could also bring back the Spirit of the Puzzle. He and Malik worked tirelessly to find some old tombkeeper text that could help them. 

About two years into it, they found an old grimoire full of spells dating back long before Atem. There was a spell for every taboo act known to man, from alchemy to exactly what they needed: resurrection. It was incredibly complicated, and transferring it from ancient materials to modern ones was even more difficult. Ryou and Malik kept all of this hidden from both Isis and their friends, fearing that they would cancel the entire thing. 

Ryou had managed to translate the requirements into modern terms, and he was trying to solve the last of it. It was something to do with an energy needed to power the spell. But there were so many types of energy, and it could mean anythin-

There was a knock at his door. 

Ryou begrudgingly stood up, grabbed a brush and tried his best to rapidly detangle the mess atop his head, and answered the door. 

“Where have you been?!” Yugi shouted. 

“What do you mean? I’ve been here.”

“You haven’t answered your phone for the past three days, we’ve been worried sick.”

Yugi tried to enter Ryou’s apartment, but Ryou stepped in the way. 

“Ah, uhm, I’ve been… writing. For a new campaign. I’m so sorry, you know how I get with these types of things,” he said, hating how easily the lie slipped out of his mouth. 

Yugi still eyed him. 

“You’ve been writing a campaign, and that is why you’re guarding the door to your apartment like a sphynx with a riddle? Ryou, I thought we agreed no more lies.”

Ryou looked at the floor. He had agreed to that a year after the Pharaoh departed. He had been caught lying about everything, from where he was that day to what his favorite color was. His therapist said he had a compulsive lying disorder that spawned from his “abusive twin brother” who “was murdered at sixteen.” Ryou had to twist it in order to be taken seriously. 

“We… did agree to that yes.”

“So,” Yugi said. “Let’s see it. What are you doing?”

Ryou sighed. “If I show you, you have to promise not to get mad.”

“Ryou that scares me more than helps me.”

Ryou opened the door. All across his floor were papers scanned from old scrolls and books he and Malik had found in the tombs. His curtains were closed in order to keep the real scrolls from damage. It was a dark, messy apartment. 

“Holy fuck, Ryou, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Yugi asked, holding a hand up to his mouth in shock. 

Yugi looked all around the apartment. He knelt on the ground, and looked at some of the papers. 

“This is ancient hieratic. These are spells. Ry-“

“Let me explain, please,” Ryou practically begged. 

Yugi grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to his sofa, pushing aside stacks of papers carefully. He pulled a strand of hair behind Ryou’s ear, and clasped his hands over his. 

“What’s going on? I won’t interrupt. Explain.”

Ryou’s eyes darted to their intertwined hands. 

“For a while now,” he began. “Malik and I have been researching the ancient texts found inside the tombs where he and his siblings grew up. It began with us just trying to find out what secrets they held. But… we found something big.”

Ryou stood from the couch, and went and grabbed the book. He set it on the coffee table, alongside another massive pile of papers. 

“It's a spellbook. There are some incredibly powerful spells in here.”

Yugi eyed it warily. “What do you mean ‘powerful’?”

“Resurrection, Yugi.”

Yugi’s eyes widened. “You’re trying to bring them back.”

Ryou nodded. He was terrified of Yugi finding out about this. When the Pharaoh left, Yugi was broken. For months, he lay in bed, unmoving. The hurt of losing a part of yourself was one that Ryou knew well. In fact, Ryou was the one to help get him out of his depression. They had found comfort in each other that they hadn’t really known during their high school years. 

Yugi was looking at the book now. His eyes were filled with concern, but as they sat there, his expression softened. 

“Okay. What are the requirements?”

Ryou looked up at him. “You’re not mad?”

“I’m only mad that you didn’t tell me anything. I… I thought about that, during the first year he was gone. I wanted to ask grandpa if he had any ideas, but I ended up keeping it to myself. There was no way to do it. Plus,” Yugi said, twirling a blond bang. “ I thought it would be cruel, to bring them back. After all that, to live a whole second life.”

Ryou placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. “We’ve found a way to do it. And I don’t think letting you suffer for years is okay. We all could have found another way, a way to keep them alive. But we were foolish, and stuck with tradition. Traditions are never a good thing, I learned that from Malik. Because of them, we had to lose the Pharaoh and the Spirit of the Ring.”

Ryou pulled Yugi to his chest in an embrace. 

“How can I help you?” Yugi asked into his shirt. 

“I… I don’t know,” Ryou mumbled. “I’m sorry for not responding, Yugi, I was so distracted. I’ll find a way for you to help, I promise.”

* * *

Malik called. Ryou had to tell him that Yugi found out. He wasn’t mad about it, just concerned about Yugi. They both knew it was different for him than them. Malik was also concerned with Yugi’s want to help. 

“If something goes wrong, and we can’t bring them back with this, it’s going to break him all over again.”

In the end, they decided to continue on, and only bring Yugi in if need be. 

Ryou continued to attempt to figure out what the energy was, and what could create it. He had gotten rid of electrical energy, so now he was left with some… interesting options. There was of course the energy of friendship, but neither of them wanted to use that in case the spirits were overwhelmed by everyone when they came back. The other option was sexual energy. The energy produced from an orgasm was astounding, and Ryou realized that may be the only option for them. 

So… Ryou knew how Yugi could help. 

* * *

“You need me to what?!” 

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to, but you asked how you could help,” Ryou said, rubbing his arm. “It’s just masturbating, I don’t even need to be in the room,”

“Uhm-“

“And I mean, I can get Malik to fly in from Egypt. I’m the one who memorized the sigils and layout of everything… and candles need to be placed on the person's body, so I can’t be the one to activate it.”

“Hold on hold on,” Yugi said, holding his hands up. “I’m not saying no, but why masturbating?”

Ryou looked off to the side. “Well technically the magic comes from the orgasm, so it could be any sexual act. But I felt it would be the most, ah,  _ comfortable _ for you.”

“You’re absolutely sure this is the only way to do it?” Yugi asked nervously. Ryou thought back to their other option of using friendship instead. While it would be less… personal, he didn’t think it would be as strong of an energy. Plus, the voyeur inside him was a little turned on at the idea of watching his longtime crush.

“Well, there are other options. They involve not only convincing everyone that this is a good idea, but we’d also need a massive open space to fit enough people inside, and that requires a lot of time and planning, and if Ishizu finds out who knows what could happen-”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t think Honda would want your Spirit back…” Yugi sighed. “Alright, I’ll do it. When are we doing this?”

Ryou thought about it for a moment. “With the ingredients I still need to gather for this, and time to memorize the words, I would say this weekend. Come over for dinner, and we can do it afterwards.”

Yugi flushed. 

“Oh,” Ryou said. “Bad choice of wording.”

* * *

Ryou had treated it like it was a casual thing, a fun get-together with a friend that was also practicing dark ancient Egyptian occult magiks. You know, casual friend things. However, he cleaned the entire apartment with the time he bought. Ryou already had everything, and the words memorized in his mind. He just needed time to make everything look nice again. He tucked all the papers into binders, hid the scrolls in a dark closet, dusted, opened the curtains, and wiped down every surface in the apartment. 

He then had an idea. He could both bring back the Spirits  _ and _ seduce Yugi if he played his cards right. Ryou enjoyed accomplishing multiple things at once. Yugi was going to be on his bed, surrounded by black pillar candles, masturbating as he watched. Ryou decided to modify his layout for the spell slightly, making it so he could be right next to him the whole time. 

Gods, the Spirit left some fucked up things in his head. Or were they always there, and he was just making excuses? Ryou didn’t know. 

He shook his head, showered and changed into a nice casual outfit: just a short sleeved button-down and jeans. 

Ryou then called in their food, too busy to actually make something himself, before a knock at the door told him that it was showtime. 

Answering the door, he found Yugi dressed in a purple shirt he had never seen him wearing before. 

“You cleaned up for me; you didn’t have to,” Yugi said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s the least I could do, tonight’s a big night.”

“That’s true.”

Ryou allowed him in, and walked into the living room. 

“Apologies, I was so busy setting up that I didn’t have time to make anything. I ordered your usual from that new burger joint, though,” Ryou said. 

“Oh gods, Ryou, you really didn’t have to do all of this, the apartment even looks spotless.”

Ryou smiled at him as they both sat on the once research covered couch. “I thought our old friends wouldn’t want to come back to a messy apartment.”

Yugi’s face hardened. “Do you really feel like this is going to work?”

“I do. You’ve seen how real the Shadow Magic was back the-“ a knock interrupted him. He went and answered the door, returning with two different bags. One was the burger order for Yugi, and the other was a bunch of sushi from an American-inspired sushi place. 

“Here’s the stuff. As I was saying, yes I do think it will work.”

Yugi grinned at the sight of food. He tore into the burger and for some reason it made Ryou excited. The knowledge that he was about to witness Yugi toying with himself kept him shifting his legs while they ate and talked casually.

As their food dwindled, however, the tension between them grew. 

“I guess we should get this over with,” Yugi said, shoving the last of his burger in his mouth. 

Ryou nodded. “We probably should, yes.”

They stood, and Yugi helped Ryou dispose of the containers of takeout. Taking his hand, Ryou led him down the hallway to his room. Yugi’s hand was clammy. 

“I set everything up in here,” Ryou said as they reached his bedroom. Inside, unlit black pillar candles of various sizes circled the bed, which had been shifted to the very center of the room. An unfinished salt circle surrounded the inner ring of candles. Littering the bed were various herbs and crystals to help channel the energy. On the nightstand sat a lighter and five short, white candles. 

“Holy shit,” Yugi whispered. Ryou looked down at him. His eyes were unreadable. 

“I had to tweak a lot of it to fit modern society, because I can’t do a blood sacrifice of an Egyptian cow.”

Ryou stepped into the room, and walked over to the nightstand. Yugi was nervous, but he walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What is the salt for?” Yugi asked. 

“It’s to keep the energy trapped within the circle. It’s like a closed circuit.”

Ryou began lighting the black candles of the inner ring. 

“Oh, okay.”

Ryou looked over at him after lighting the last black candle. Yugi looked nervous and worried. 

“Hey,” Ryou said, standing and sitting beside him. “Do you not want to do this? I can get Malik on a flight to do it instead.”

“No, no, I want to do it, I do, but I just…I’m too nervous to ah… begin.”

Ryou smiled at him softly, but inside he was extremely excited. What a perfect opportunity. 

“I could help you, you know,” he said. Yugi’s eyes widened. 

“What?”

“I could help you get started.”

Yugi turned beet red. He started fidgeting his hands. “You really don’t have to. I can just… I don’t know, I can think of something.”

Ryou’s deadpan look made Yugi think again. 

“I mean if you really wanted to…” he mumbled.

Ryou smiled. “I would love to.”

“W-well, what do you… need me to do?”

Eyes lidding halfway, Ryou grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto the sheets. 

“I need you to  _ relax _ . You are way too tense.”

With that, Ryou kissed him. After a second of realizing what was happening, Yugi kissed back. As they worked their mouths together, Ryou felt Yugi’s shoulders relax. Pulling back for breath, Ryou let out a breath of laughter. 

“We need to get out of these,” he said, pulling on his shirt. Yugi laughed back. They wiggled out of their shirts, and pulled off their binders. “While you get out of those pants, let me get the things for the spell and close the circle.”

Yugi fumbled with his belt, and by the time Ryou came back with the candles and lighter, he was tossing his pants, underwear, and packer off the side of the bed. 

Ryou sealed the circle of salt, and climbed on the bed. He pulled his pants off as well, underwear following, and knelt in front of Yugi. 

“So what I need to do, is while the energy builds, these five candles will ignite. It’s a measurement of how much is built up.”

“It’s all sheets, where are the candles going to go?”

Ryou smiled sheepishly. 

“On me?!” 

“Listen it’s necessary for us to have these candles. It’s the one thing I couldn’t shift to anything else. The only thing I managed was changing a complex wax symbol of the gods to a simple pentagram.”

Yugi sighed. “Okay, Okay. Let’s just… do it.”

Ryou crawled up and kissed him. “These are soy candles, they melt at the lowest temperature. It won’t hurt as badly compared to me using the black candles surrounding the bed. I’ll make it enjoyable, I promise.”

“I trust you.”

Ryou decided to help him relax by shifting down and kissing his neck. As he worked his lips against the soft skin, Ryou reached down and brushed his fingers against Yugi’s thigh. He got a gasp from that, and grinned against his neck. Ryou dragged his fingers from his thigh down to his folds. 

As he rubbed circles over his clit, Ryou grabbed one of the small white candles and the lighter.

“I-if you keep-  _ mmh _ ! Doing this, I’m not going to be able to sit still for the candles,” Yugi said, slightly circling his hips up to encourage him. Ryou knew he was right, and he quickly thought of a solution.

“I could melt the wax and press it on like that,” Ryou said. 

Yugi’s eyes widened. “Won’t that hurt?”

Ryou chuckled. “That’s all part of the enjoyment, I think.” He thought for a moment, and then added, “But if you don’t want to, I can think of something else.”

Yugi thought about it. There really was no other way to keep the candles in place without literally gluing them to his body. Plus, he had always wanted to try out some of the stuff he watched. Maybe it would feel good, the people in the videos always seemed to enjoy it.

Plus, Ryou seemed to be enjoying himself. A lot. His face was flushed, his skin starting to sweat, his eyes glazed over with a feral sort of want. It was different than the type of look he had seen with Anzu or Katsuya. It was… planned. Ryou knew what he was doing every step of the way with this. It made him entranced, intrigued. He wanted to see what this strange side of Ryou was like.

“No, no… I want to,” Yugi said. “You said you would make it enjoyable, remember?”

Ryou’s soft smile melted into something darker. “Of course,” he said, and pulled out the lighter. He ignited the flame, and held it under the first white candle. A drop fell and his Yugi’s stomach, making him shout. It burned, but not in the way he imagined. He expected the same burn that you get when you touch a hot stove, but this one only served to make him more excited. Ryou grinned down at him as the wax hit him.

After the bottom of the candle had been melted enough, he hovered it over his chest.

“Are you ready? It’s going to hurt a bit.”

“Just do it,” Yugi said, squirming.

Ryou’s smile never left his face as he pressed the burning wax onto him. Yugi hissed and turned his head to the side. This was going to leave some marks after they were done. The wax dripped down the sides of his chest, leaving a searing path in its wake. 

“See? Only hurt a bit,” Ryou said. He returned his hand to toying with Yugi’s clit, which made him jerk upwards into Ryou’s finger. As he did, Ryou slowly moved his hand downward, and rubbed a finger against his entrance. “Are you okay with this?”

“Mmm, fuck yes I am.”

As Ryou inserted the finger, and Yugi moaned, the candle on his chest ignited. They both looked down at it. Ryou used his free hand to pick off some of the wax trails from the candle. He then ran his tongue over the burn marks to soothe them. Yugi groaned at the contrast. As he licked Yugi’s chest, Ryou fumbled for the next candle. He held it up so Yugi could see, and when he got a nod to continue, Ryou melted the bottom of it.

“You know,” Ryou said as he held the lighter under the candle. “I wasn’t sure about using this method originally. But now, seeing you here-” he pressed down the candle and enjoyed the shout that followed. -” squirming beneath me… I am very glad I chose this method.”

The second candle lit. The air seemed to tingle with magic. Yugi continued to cry out and moan as Ryou pressed the rest of the candles to his chest.

“I’m happy to finally be done with the boring part. Now I can have fun.”

Ryou pushed his hair out of the way to keep it from getting close to the blue fire of the candles. He leaned over, and grabbed Yugi’s hands, holding them in place above his head. Ryou used his free hand to once again tease Yugi’s entrance, circling but never inserting. Yugi stared up at him with a glazed over expression. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Ryou said, smiling down at him. 

Yugi could only let out an incoherent noise. Ryou laughed softly. He dragged his fingers up to Yugi’s clit, adding some lubrication to his motions. Small circles around his clit, before diving back down near his entrance. Ryou’s arm was starting to get tired from holding Yugi’s arms up.

“Okay,” Ryou said gently. “Keep those held up. Don’t move them unless I say you can.”

Yugi nodded quickly. 

Ryou shifted downwards, kissing his way down Yugi’s stomach, and down between his thighs. Yeah, this was much more comfortable. And fun. 

Yugi pushed his hips up, a silent way of begging Ryou to continue. Ryou bit the inside of his thigh. The third candle lit. He hadn’t even started yet. Cute.

When he finally dragged his tongue up Yugi’s folds, Yugi almost screamed. It was so good. Maybe it was the magic in the air intensifying it? Maybe it was the fact that he was already losing his damn mind from the wax earlier.

Ryou was feeling it too. Something about the magic trapped in the circle was clouding his thoughts. He glanced up at Yugi, whose eyes were lidded. His face was dark from blushing, sweat plastered his bangs to his forehead. The mere sight of Yugi like that caused him to visibly salivate. Ryou kissed his clit, and Yugi’s hips jerked up. 

Ryou dove between his thighs, licking and sucking. When he stuck his tongue inside Yugi, he was rewarded with a lovely noise.

“R-Ryou!! Nnnh- please!”

The fourth candle lit. One more to go. Magic visibly swirled around them, and the flames coming from the black candle circle had shifted to a vibrant purple. Something was forming behind them, at the foot of their bed. But they were too occupied to notice. All Ryou could think about was igniting that final candle and finally watching the boy he had a crush on for so long cum from his hands and mouth alone.

Ryou worked his mouth against Yugi’s entrance. The more he sucked, the louder Yugi’s cries grew. Yugi ground his hips up, trying to match Ryou’s rhythm. 

As he worked his tongue inside Yugi, Ryou couldn’t help but reach down and stroke himself.

“Ryou- oh gods, oh gods, oh-  _ GODS _ !”

The fifth candle ignited. Hearing Yugi’s cries, and the sound of the flame bursting into life was enough to end Ryou over the edge. 

The energy that swirled around them formed into a portal at the edge of the bed. Though exhausted, they turned their attention to the final part of the spell. Yugi, despite being exhausted, tried to sit up, but realized the candles would fall, and huffed out a laugh. Ryou stood, and got ready to head into the portal. 

Before he could do so, two bodies came tumbling through, one hitting his head on the foot of the bed. Yugi shifted so his head hung over the foot of the bed. 

“You did it Ryou!” he cheered. 

Bakura and Atem lay tangled on the floor. Bakura rubbed the back of his head. Atem was busy staring at the two naked men on either side of them.

“How did we get here?” Atem asked.

“Brought you back,” Ryou said, closing the portal with the leftover energy swirling around them. Gathering it into his hand, he dragged his finger down the center, effectively zipping up the portal.

Bakura finally looked around. Instead of a confused expression, he smirked.

“Finally got him, huh?”

Ryou just put a hand on his bare hip. “Damn right I did. You know me ‘Spirit.’ I don’t give up.”

“Well…,” Bakura said. “Are we invited into this?”

“Only if you help me get this off my chest,” Yugi said, having to shift so his neck wouldn’t be strained anymore.

“What the fuck did you do to my partner, Ryou?” Atem asked, concerned about the wax.

“Part of the spell.”

“Enough talk,” Bakura said, crawling up onto the bed, and blowing out the candles. “Haha, Happy Second-Birthday.”


End file.
